To Be Perfectly Honest
by xoxo Sweetie
Summary: ... poderia ter sido bem pior.
1. Chapter 1

**To Be Perfectly Honest…**

* * *

 **... it could be way worse**

* * *

 _Aclarações:_

 **Negrito** – 'esclarecimentos' de Harry. Pensamentos dele. POV's Harry.

 _Itálico -_ ênfase em alguma palavra, ou frase.

 **\ V / \ V / \ V / \ V / \ V / \ V /**

 **[What if: Sexto ano] Universo alternativo. As always.**

* * *

 **Proposta:** Sexto ano, cena de ciúmes de Hermione. Onde Ron e Lavander entram na sala em que Harry e Hermione estão conversando. Eu gosto de certa parte dessa estória... Exceto a parte onde Hermione surta e solta pássaros para perseguir Lavander e Ron. I mean... so fucked up. I can't even.

Vamos tentar de outra forma então...

* * *

 **Um**

 **Em minha defesa, eu sou um idiota. E se ajuda também, eu entrei em pânico! Você não pode mesmo me culpar quando estou sob pressão... costumo tomar decisões realmente, uh, adversas.**

 **\ V / o \ V / o \ V /**

Lilá estava espalhando o boato para quem quisesse ouvir e, como sempre, desde que era sobre a vida de Harry Potter, todos estavam bem interessados: aparentemente, a jovem flagrara Harry e alguma garota em uma posição _incrivelmente_ comprometedora em uma das salas abandonadas da escola.

O que _realmente_ acontecera era que Lilá e Ron estavam distraidamente se agarrando pelos corredores quando perceberam que _provavelmente_ seria melhor não estar à vista de qualquer pessoa enquanto estavam aos beijos. Tendo isto em mente, o casalzinho decidiu se esgueirar em uma das salas abandonadas de Hogwarts... Qual não foi a surpresa do casal ao perceber que a sala já estava ocupada. Por pessoas bem conhecidas.

 _Talk about awkward..._

 **\ V / o \ V / o \ V /**

 **\ V / \ V / \ V /**

 **Que fique claro: não havia nada – NADA – de comprometedor na nossa situação. Não era sequer qualquer garota! Quero dizer, eu só estava abraçando Hermione, pelo amor de Merlin! E, você sabe, nós somos melhores amigos. É normal amigos se abraçarem, certo? É claro que é. Mesmo que eu me sinta desconfortável com demonstrações de afeto – o que totalmente não vem ao caso.**

 **De toda forma, onde eu estava? Oh, oh! Não havia nada de errado com o que estávamos fazendo. Mas de alguma forma, Lilá transformou um abraço amigável de consolo em "transa selvagem e irrefreada entre uma monitora e Harry Potter".**

 _ **That little fucking bimbo**_ **.**

 **\ V / \ V / \ V /**

Harry soltou um imperceptível suspiro de alivio quando Hermione lhe ofereceu um sorriso fraco. Ao menos ela parecia melhor, apesar de seus olhos ainda estarem vermelhos e úmidos, por se recusar a chorar.

O rapaz estava mentalmente oferecendo a si mesmo um tapinha nas costas pelo bom trabalho de consolar sua amiga, quando a porta da sala foi aberta abruptamente. Ron e Lilá, rindo e beijando-se, adentraram o local como se fosse deles, ainda alheios de que não estavam a sós.

De soslaio Harry pôde ver a expressão de Hermione se transformando numa carranca de puro ódio, ele tinha certeza que a morena não se dera conta da expressão terrível que mantinha. E, sem pensar, Harry puxou a garota para si, escondendo o rosto dela em entre seu pescoço e ombro.

-Hm, olá?

Lilá saltou de susto, segurando o peito dramaticamente enquanto olhara para Harry de cenho franzido. Sua expressão anuviada dando lugar a uma curiosa e travessa ao observar Harry abraçando com firmeza uma garota, efetivamente escondendo seu rosto. Ron tinha a boca entreaberta, claramente ciente de quem estava nos braços do amigo.

-Oh Hon-Hon parece que o lugar já está ocupado – comentou com uma risadinha.

Harry estremeceu mentalmente sob o tom sugestivo. Hermione fechou com mais força a mão sobre a camisa de Harry, claramente possessa, mas não parecia com vontade de enfrentar Ron ou Lilá desde que mantivera a posição no abraço do amigo.

-O que... – Ron observava detidamente o amigo, fazendo uma pausa como se para formular cuidadosamente a pergunta. – O que vocês estão fazendo aqui, gente?

Lilá riu sardonicamente, lançando um olhar de puro deboche para o ruivo, como se dissesse "o que _você_ acha, bobinho?!". Harry tinha certeza que a risadinha suja de Lilá havia destruído parte de sua alma e ele escondeu uma careta quando Hermione o apertou ainda mais. Provavelmente se segurando para não enfeitiçar a outra garota.

-Conversando – Harry disse rapidamente. – Uh, é, conversando.

 **\ V / o \ V / o \ V /**

 ** _Fuck._**

 **Parabéns Harry! Sua fluência é de admirar os mais hábeis oradores.**

* * *

 **Nota: Eu sempre quis escrever uma estória com esse plot. Desculpem os erros. Não betado. Pra variar.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Nota:** Estava sentindo falta de parar um pouquinho e deixar minha mente louca me levar pra longe... Essa fic é uma das coisas. Paro um pouquinho e escrevo um pouquinho. Vamos ver no que dá. rs.

 **PS: Muito obrigada pelos comentários!**

* * *

 **To Be Perfectly Honest…**

 **... it could be way worse**

* * *

 _Aclarações:_

 **Negrito** – 'esclarecimentos' de Harry. Pensamentos dele. POV's Harry.

 _Itálico -_ ênfase em alguma palavra, ou frase.

 **\ V / \ V / \ V / \ V / \ V / \ V /**

 **[What if: Sexto ano] Universo alternativo. As always.**

* * *

 **Dois**

 **Ron parecia ter visto uma dúzia de aranhas ao me ouvir. O horror e choque não poderia ter sido mais real nem mesmo se Hermione conjurasse uma aranha bem no meio da sua cara.**

 **Também não ajudava muito Hermione abafando uma risada zombeteira, pelo menos alguém estava se divertindo com minha "inabilidade de expressão". Ainda que sua risada tivesse uma conotação** bem **diferente para as outras pessoas na sala.**

 **Fitando Ron nos olhos, eu nem precisava saber legilimência para compreender os raios homicidas que ele me lançava.**

 **Deu ruim.**

 **\ V / \ V / \ V /**

-Você precisa atuar melhor se quiser que eu acredite nisso, Harry! - Lilá brincou batendo palmas. – Quero dizer, olha pra vocês. Tão... aconchegados.

-I-isso é tudo um mal entendido.

Harry fechou os olhos, fazendo uma careta. Rapidamente abrindo-os para encarar de volta o casal a sua frente. Sem desejar que o interpretassem mal. Ainda mais, isto é.

 **\ V / \ V / \ V /**

 **Eu deveria ter ficado calado.**

 **Porque tudo que sai da minha boca soa comprometedor. E Hermione não ajuda em nada! Com seus sons de zombaria nos momentos mais inapropriados!**

 **E afinal de contas, quando ela vai decidir sair do casulo que é o meu ombro?! Estou me enterrando ainda mais fundo a cada segundo que passa por conta das merdas que falo. Uma mão amiga viria a calhar.**

 **\ V / \ V / \ V /**

Harry lançou um olhar venenoso para a amiga. – Não é engraçado.

Os ombros de Hermione tremiam e de repente o rapaz percebeu que a garota não estava tentando se conter, bem, não de ódio pelo menos. E aparentemente não tinha a intenção de assassinar Lilá.

O pior de tudo era que, apesar do olhar aterrorizante que havia lançado para um desavisado Ron, Hermione estava tendo o tempo da sua vida ouvindo Harry meter os pés pelas mãos. E simplesmente estava rindo com ganas em seu ombro.

-Hermione!

O tom chocado e ofendido de Harry apenas fez a menina rir ainda mais, a ponto de Harry se pergunta se aquela crise de riso era um principio de ataque nervoso. Era melhor que a alternativa: que ele era simplesmente uma atração de circo ao momento, com seu tartamudear, frases sugestivas e gestos patéticos.

Hermione por fim levantou a cabeça, tinha os olhos lacrimejantes, o rosto todo vermelho, mas uma covinha de riso no canto da boca. Ela ofereceu um sorriso pequeno ao amigo, apertando levemente seu ombro – como se agradecesse. - E com um ar de desafio fixou sua atenção em Ron e Lilá.

Meneando a cabeça lentamente de lado, ela ofereceu um sorriso afetado para Lilá:

-Pare de perturbá-lo Lilá. Não vai conseguir tirar nada de Harry. Ele não é tão fácil de enredar como poderia pensar – sua vista perpassou por um instante por Ron. – Além do mais, não há nada para ver aqui.

 **\ V / \ V / \ V /**

 **Todo meu autocontrole – que não é assim de se admirar, pra ser honesto – não conseguiria segurar no lugar o meu queixo.**

 **\ V / \ V / \ V /**

-Ah, vamos lá Herms! É bonitinho vê-lo todo sem jeito tentando negar fatos – Lilá fez beicinho. – Olha pra ele. _So_ _cute_! – arrulhou brincalhona.

Hermione riu assentindo. – _Super cute._

 **\ V / \ V / \ V /**

 **I'm so fucked.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Nota:** **Muito obrigada pelos comentários!**

 **PS:** Fic não betada.

* * *

 **To Be Perfectly Honest…**

 **... it could be way worse**

* * *

 _Aclarações:_

 **Negrito** – 'esclarecimentos' de Harry. Pensamentos dele. POV's Harry.

 _Itálico -_ ênfase em alguma palavra, ou frase.

 **\ V / \ V / \ V / \ V / \ V / \ V /**

 **[What if: Sexto ano] Universo alternativo. As always.**

* * *

 **Três**

 **\ V / \ V / \ V /**

O rumor só ganhava mais fogo com os dias que passavam. O que, mais uma vez, não era sequer uma surpresa. Desde que a cada momento a estória só fazia escalar em proporções absurdas. Especialmente quando "descobriram" que a tal monitora "montando" Harry Potter, era nada mais nada menos que Hermione Granger.

Harry só podia postar a mão na cabeça e observar enquanto tudo ruía, espirando com um suspiro cansado. Com toda honestidade, ele nem se importava mais. Os murmurinhos, os olhares fixos, os dedos acusadores. Ele não tinha forças para ao menos fingir interesse no mais novo rumor sobre sua vida pessoal.

 **\ V / \ V / \ V /**

 **Indolente. Zerado de emoção.**

 **Nem era exaustão. Eu só não me importava. Nem um pouco.**

 **As pessoas me encaravam entre diversão e conhecimento. Claramente cientes de minhas deficiências no quesito "interação social", em especial no subitem "garotas". Não é segredo pra ninguém – de algum modo – o fiasco que foi o encontro com Cho Chang... E, ainda assim, ironicamente, para eles não era de maneira** _nenhuma_ **chocante que Hermione e eu tenhamos sido "pegos no ato" em uma sala abandonada da escola.**

 **Tsc.**

 **\ V / \ V / \ V /**

O rosto de Harry ganhou muito rapidamente cor enquanto ele desviava o olhar, incapaz de manter contato visual com nenhuma das garotas, ou Ron. O que fez Lilá rir ainda mais, cobrindo a boca. Hermione, por sua vez, o ignorou, voltando-se para o casal a sua frente:

-Vocês deveriam ir.

-Mas – Ron gaguejou boquiaberto – o que vocês farão aqui?

Hermione e Lilá se entreolharam sem expressão, como se se comunicassem em um nível subatômico sobre a idiotice daquele rapaz. Com um suspiro de sofrimento, Lilá entrelaçou seu braço no de Ron, puxando-o com delicadeza.

-Oh Ron... você não pode ser assim tão despistado!

-Mas... Mas... Não há chance no inferno! Quero dizer... – com a mão livre ele apontou vagamente na direção de amigos. – Olha pra eles! Nunca aconteceria, certo?

Lilá o fitava com incredulidade, Hermione permaneceu com a mesma expressão em branco por um instante antes de erguer a sobrancelha. Harry ainda observava cheio de interesse suas botas.

-... Gente?

 **\ V / \ V / \ V /**

 **O silencio sobrecarregado da sala estava deixando meus nervos em frangalhos. A comunicação esquisita entre Hermione e Lilá me assustava. E uma pequena parte de mim, mentalmente, ria maniacamente da confusão clara na voz de Ron.**

 **\ V / \ V / \ V /**

 **-** E **por que** não, Ronald? – esse tom, seco e despido de subterfúgios de Lilá quase fez Harry voltar sua atenção para ela. Era estranho demais não ouvir sequer uma risadinha na sua voz. Ou malicia. Quem diria que Lilá Brown poderia falar como uma pessoa normal?!

Ron franziu o cenho, sem saber como responder. Então fitou Hermione como se ela pudesse replicar por ele. Infelizmente, Hermione parecia ainda mais curiosa em sua resposta. Genuinamente interessada.

-É só... _esquisito_.

Lilá virou os olhos. – Você vai superar.

Ron bufou. - Yeah, tanto faz. Não é como se fossem um casal mesmo!

 **Silêncio sepulcral.**

* * *

 **NA: Obrigada pelos comentários! Desculpem os erros, como sempre: capítulo não betado...**


	4. Chapter 4

**To Be Perfectly Honest…**

* * *

 **... it could be way worse**

* * *

 _Aclarações:_

 **Negrito** – 'esclarecimentos' de Harry. Pensamentos dele. POV's Harry.

 _Itálico -_ ênfase em alguma palavra, ou frase.

 **\ V / \ V / \ V / \ V / \ V / \ V /**

 **[What if: Sexto ano] Universo alternativo. As always.**

* * *

 **Proposta:** Sexto ano, cena de ciúmes de Hermione. Onde Ron e Lavander entram na sala em que Harry e Hermione estão conversando. Eu gosto de certa parte dessa estória... Exceto a parte onde Hermione surta e solta pássaros para perseguir Lavander e Ron. I mean... so fucked up. I can't even.

Vamos tentar de outra forma então...

* * *

 **Quatro**

Muito a contragosto Ron saiu da sala, basicamente sendo arrastado por Lilá. A garota alternava entre diversão e exasperação, informando-o que ainda que estivesse chocado ou desconfortável não lhe dizia respeito o que Harry e Hermione faziam naquela sala. Ou iriam fazer. O que, por si só, era uma declaração incrivelmente hipócrita desde que Lilá sequer esperou cinco minutos após despachar Ron para fofocar sobre o que havia _descoberto_ numa das salas do colégio.

 **\ V / \ V / \ V /**

Harry ainda observava a porta fechada a sua frente de cenho franzido. Incapaz de determinar quão ferrado estava. Ainda que soubesse que o quer que estivesse por vir, era basicamente culpa da sua incapacidade de se expressar.

Inalando sua coragem, o rapaz se voltou para a amiga. Hermione tinha uma expressão calculista, perdida em pensamentos. Harry meneou a cabeça, exacerbado. Como se não fosse suficiente se preocupar com contingência em relação a Lilá, ainda tinha Hermione para observar. A garota estava agindo exageradamente há tempos, com rompantes de raiva e irritação a tiracolo. Suas emoções estavam tão transparentes que até mesmo _ele_ conseguia discernir.

 **Suas oscilações de humor ainda me pegavam de surpresa, apesar de tudo. E a queda que adquirira (?) por Ron era apenas a cereja do bolo. Porque** _sério_ **: ou eles iam se matar ou se pegar em algum momento. Sem meio termo. E só de lembrar o olhar de Hermione ao flagrar Lilá e Ron, bem, digamos que estou mais preparado para esconder um corpo. Mesmo que este seja de meu melhor amigo.**

 **Tudo que quero é chacoalhá-la e, você sabe, berrar para parar. Mas por _alguma razão_ \- basicamente minha sanidade e senso de preservação – não acho que seja ideal pegá-la nos braços e gritar: "** _get your shit together_ **!". Quero dizer, se alguém precisa mesmo ser o alvo de seu senso homicida, que seja Ron. Não é como se ele fosse perceber o perigo até ser tarde demais (é 80% de certo que Hermione não o fará sofrer demais), ele também precisa se responsabilizar pelas merdas que faz. E tenho coisas mais importantes para me preocupar do que salvar seu pescoço toda vez que mete os pés pelas mãos. E, vamos ser honestos, eu malmente consigo funcionar, quem sou eu para julgá-la?**

 **Não vem ao caso.**

 **O que importa é que não sei como dizer a ela que está evidente está com problemas. E que para ser franco perceber que seu problema é Ronald Weasley... meh. Você não consegue ter tato suficiente para dizer tal coisa sem dar risada. Mesmo que eu fosse a pessoa mais empática do mundo não conseguiria agir adequadamente. E desde que eu tenho o tato de um goblin enfurecido...**

 **Eu ri.**

-Você tá muito ferrada.

Hermione o encarou em choque. E Harry rui mais.

-Quero dizer, Meu Deus Hermione. Você não faz uma coisa pela metade né? _Fuck_.

-Não entendi.

-Ron. Sério?! Ron?!

 **Pelo menos ela teve a decência de parecer embaraçada.**

 **Mas pauso por um minuto: mais uma vez, quem sou eu pra julgá-la? Não vamos mencionar o** _incidente_ **com Cho. Ou minha súbita queda pela irmãzinha do meu melhor amigo. Ou as brigas tolas que tenho tido com Hermione.**

 **De repente a minha risada tem um tom mais amargo e desanimado.**

 **Que diabos tem acontecido conosco? Parece que estamos sob a influência de um** _alien_ **, ou de uma substância. Provavelmente atingindo o ápice da puberdade.**

 **Merlin. Por que eu tinha de antagonizá-la?**

-Desculpe – ele deu de ombros antes que Hermione abrisse a boca para retrucar. – Quem sou eu pra dizer algo, né?


	5. Chapter 5

**To Be Perfectly Honest…**

* * *

 **... it could be way worse**

* * *

 _Aclarações:_

 **Negrito** – 'esclarecimentos' de Harry. Pensamentos dele. POV's Harry.

 _Itálico -_ ênfase em alguma palavra, ou frase.

 **\ V / \ V / \ V / \ V / \ V / \ V /**

 **[What if: Sexto ano] Universo alternativo. As always.**

* * *

 **Proposta:** Sexto ano, cena de ciúmes de Hermione. Onde Ron e Lavander entram na sala em que Harry e Hermione estão conversando. Eu gosto de certa parte dessa estória... Exceto a parte onde Hermione surta e solta pássaros para perseguir Lavander e Ron. I mean... so fucked up. I can't even.

Vamos tentar de outra forma então...

* * *

 **Observação: pode conter linguagem obscena. Capítulo não betado...**

* * *

 **Cinco**

-Nós vamos consertar isso – o rapaz disse por fim. – De alguma maneira. Não pode ser tão difícil, né?

Hermione apenas o encarou. O que não reassegurou muito Harry.

-Você vai ver – insistiu. – Logo você e Ron estarão – ele _realmente_ não conseguia terminar essa frase.

 **Estarão o quê? Aos beijos? Disputando para saber quem consegue utilizar a pior ofensa? Virando um casal? Se matando lentamente com feitiços usados por primeiranistas? Sabe Deus. Diria que a probabilidade é 50 a 50.**

-Estaremos o quê, Harry? – **O tom dela era quase de diversão.**

-Não sei. Qualquer coisa que desejar, eu suponho – deu de ombros. – Contanto que eu não tenha que ocultar um corpo. Realmente não me importo.

-Oh?

 **De alguma forma, eu sei que disse a coisa errada. Mas tenho Morgana como testemunha que não sei o que foi. A dica foi o olhar assassino de minha amiga.**

 **Eu não entendo as mulheres! Quero dizer, eu basicamente dei minha benção –** NÃO **que ela precise da minha permissão ou coisa assim, que fique claro! – para que fizesse o que quisesse e de alguma forma eu sou o vilão. COMO?!**

 **Vamos tentar novamente:**

 **-** Eu só quero que seja feliz.

 **Ela me olhou com mais raiva! Meu querido Merlin.**

 **Ok. Então pode ter soado um pouco falso essa última parte, mas não foi a intenção. Eu quero mesmo que ela seja feliz, mesmo que seja com Ron. Eu quero dizer... É serio! Eu quero que sejam felizes. Eu quero!**

 **É só... Tá legal. Pense comigo: Ron e Hermione basicamente brigam por cada pequena estúpida coisa. CADA. PEQUENA. ESTÚPIDA. COISA. Como isso pode ser funcional num relacionamento? Eu não sei. Mas por outro lado, não é minha função fazê-los dar certo, não é mesmo? E outra: se eles querem tentar, quem sou _eu_ pra dizer algo? Exatamente: ninguém importante desde que a relação é a dois.**

 **Mas ainda assim Hermione me encara venenosamente.**

 **-** Eu não sei o que dizer! Só quero que resolvam essa... essa coisa, ok?! E que só por uma vez o drama não tenha a ver comigo.

-Por que está surtando? Eu não disse nada.

 **Essa garota vai ser a minha morte.**

-Você está me olhando com recriminação e raiva e até agora eu não sei o que fiz de errado.

Hermione ergueu a sobrancelha, nenhum pouco afetada com a montanha russa de emoções que Harry demonstrava. E ignorando seu comentário, informou:

-Eu não posso resolver essa, como disse mesmo?, oh sim, "coisa". Porque não há nada para resolver. Você o viu, se agarrando com Lilá, como se fossem os últimos seres do mundo. Sou a última pessoa em sua mente.

Harry a fitou com incredulidade. – Por favor, Hermione! Você viu como Ron nos encarou, quando nos reconheceu! Ele parecia que teria um ataque cardíaco bem na nossa frente. E não foi você quem enfrentou o olhar de ciúmes patenteado dele.

-Ele não tem direito nenhum de ter ciúmes – rezingou ela.

-Nem motivos, não é mesmo? Mas lá estava ele, me fuzilando com olhar – Harry retrucou com sarcasmo.

 **Hermione só pode estar em negação. E não estou acostumado a tê-la negando evidências.**

 **Ela é basicamente a** _minha_ **voz da razão. Eu não gosto dessa troca de papéis.**

-Se ele quer estar comigo, tem ciúmes de mim, por que estaria com Lilá?

Harry virou os olhos. – Porque Ron é idiota?! – ele parou um instante, pensando melhor. – Ele aproveitou uma oportunidade de ouro. Retiro o que disse, o cara é um gênio - Hermione o estapeou com força. E mais algumas vezes. Harry riu se afastando. – Você sabe que é verdade, a garota praticamente se jogou no colo dele. O que ele deveria fazer? Dizer que estava se _guardando_ para a pessoa certa?

A morena o estapeou mais. – Você é um lixo humano, você sabe disso, não é?

-Não fui eu que estava salivando por toda a face de Lilá, se bem me lembro.

Hermione riu sem vontade. – Eu ainda acho você o pior – afirmou apesar de não conseguir parar de rir. – Droga! Eu ainda estou com raiva!

Ela riu tanto que lágrimas marcaram seu rosto.

Harry suspirou. – Vamos dar um jeito nisso – repetiu abraçando-a de lado. Hermione recostou sua cabeça no ombro do amigo, lágrimas caindo livremente dessa vez.

-Tem razão, você sabe? Estou ferrada.

 **\ V / \ V / \ V /**

Como era de se esperar, o rumor sobre o novo casalzinho vinte – que supostamente não era tão novo assim – não parava de crescer. De algum modo, o encontro casual e malmente amigável que Harry e Hermione tiveram com Lilá e Ron se transformara em "Lilá os flagrando em pleno ato sexual"...

Depois, de alguma forma, Harry e Hermione estavam mantendo um relacionamento secreto e sem compromisso desde o quarto ano, que mudou quando Harry saiu pela primeira – e única – vez com Cho. Supostamente, num rompante de ciúmes, Hermione forçara um encontro para tratar do problema com Defesa contra as Artes das Trevas o que revoltou Cho e mais tarde a fez desistir de Harry.

Era um _pouquinho_ mais difícil até mesmo tentar negar essa parte, desde que Cho ainda estava amargurada e insistia em dizer que Hermione era uma "vadia hipócrita" e que "se ela estava com Harry, devia ter dito e não usado de subterfúgios".

A situação toda era uma bagunça.

Ron estava agindo de forma estranha e Harry tinha quase certeza que isso se devia novo status de "romance" entre Hermione e ele (Harry), mesmo que já tivesse tentado negar tudo para o ruivo. Ron não parecia estar interessado em ouvi-lo, dizendo "não ser da sua conta" e preferindo passar mais tempo com Lilá.

 **Eu observava tudo sem saber como agir. Qualquer outra pessoa não me importa, sempre estavam falando algo de mim, bem ou mal. Mas ter Ron acreditando nos rumores era diferente, parecia o quarto ano outra vez. O que era muito irritante.**

 **Mesmo tentando deixar meu humor em cheque, eu queria socar Ron até ele estar da mesma cor do seu cabelo idiota. Por que eu tenho um amigo tão estúpido?**

 **E Hermione...**

 **Deixe-me respirar fundo.**

 **Ela me traz um sem número de outros problemas: Primeiro, ela não está nem ai para negar para Ron os rumores (o que torna** _relativamente_ **mais difícil fazê-lo acreditar em mim – sarcasmo). Segundo, tem me enlouquecido com comentários escarninhos sobre o maldito livro de poções. Terceiro: não importa quão irritada esteja com a minha pessoa, Hermione está sempre ao meu redor. SEMPRE. Certa vez eu a encontrei me esperando fora do banheiro masculino.**

 ** _Creep as fuck._**

* * *

 **Nota:** Demorou um pouco para decidir para onde ir com essa pequena estória. Desculpem a demora.

E agora que decidi, estou rindo maniacamente - de nervoso. Espero terminá-la em breve. E então terminar a segunda parte de Wreaking Havoc. Hmmm.


	6. Chapter 6

**To Be Perfectly Honest…**

* * *

 **... it could be way worse**

* * *

 _Aclarações:_

 **Negrito** – 'esclarecimentos' de Harry. Pensamentos dele. POV's Harry.

 _Itálico -_ ênfase em alguma palavra, ou frase.

 **\ V / \ V / \ V / \ V / \ V / \ V /**

 **[What if: Sexto ano] Universo alternativo. As always.**

* * *

 **Proposta:** Sexto ano, cena de ciúmes de Hermione. Onde Ron e Lavander entram na sala em que Harry e Hermione estão conversando. Eu gosto de certa parte dessa estória... Exceto a parte onde Hermione surta e solta pássaros para perseguir Lavander e Ron. I mean... so fucked up. I can't even.

Vamos tentar de outra forma então...

* * *

 **Observação: L** **inguagem obscena. Capítulo não betado...**

* * *

 **Seis**

 **Hermione estava agindo** _esquisito_. **De repente, ela era a imagem da cortesia nas poucas vezes que falava com Ron e Lilá.** _Especialmente_ **com Lilá.**

 **Mais tarde, é claro, eu ouviria sobre quão fútil Lilá era. Ou sobre como Ron era um idiota. Ou como talvez Ron e Lilá fossem** perfeitos **um para o outro afinal. O tom dela era indiscernível, então eu meio que a encarava sem falar nada, para não ter sua fúria direcionada a mim. Eu sou lerdo, não incrivelmente estúpido...**

 **As semanas foram** _interessantes_ **.**

 **Hermione zombeteira era um terror, mas também hilária.**

 **Ron ainda estava enfiado entre os seios de Lilá e eu realmente não posso culpá-lo por isso.**

 **Falando em Ron, eu mal o via esses dias e compartilhamos o mesmo dormitório! O que me leva a acreditar que está me evitando, mas com a constante "perseguição" de Hermione e toda essa treta de romance às escondidas ganhando chão a cada dia, assim como depois de dezenas de tentativas frustradas de tentar explicar a situação para ele, Ron não era minha prioridade.**

 **Todo mundo chega a um ponto de dizer "basta" depois de tantas portas se fechando na sua cara – neste caso não literalmente, mas o "não é mesmo da minha conta" é quase a mesma coisa. Se ele não liga, dane-se ele então.**

 **Pra falar a verdade, estou cansado de toda essa porcaria de ano. É Malfoy e a certeza de que ele está aprontando algo, mesmo que ninguém acredite em mim (e oh que surpresa!). E as merdas das aulas de poção com Hermione dardejando farpas de todas as direções imagináveis contra mim. O próprio professor de poções e seu clubinho estúpido. E Gina e Dino no amor (WTF?!). Snape. Hermione e aquele jeitinho arrogante que praticamente exclama para o mundo o quanto ela está certa e eu errado.**

 **\ V / \ V / \ V /**

-Oh, eu não sei?! Talvez você pudesse parar de se esconder sob esse livro, que sei que não está lendo!

Harry lentamente abaixou o livro. – Satisfeita?

-É um começo – a morena assentiu. – Eu sei que é doloroso Harry. Mas você não pode fingir que o problema não existe.

 **Eu queria retrucar que ela tem feito isso há semanas e parece estar indo bem, por que eu não poderia fazer o teste então?, mas há dezenas de livros grossos por perto. E Hermione – para alguém defensora de direitos igualitários – é bem tirana e violenta.**

-Hmm?

 **O barulho que fiz** _pode ter_ **soado mais irônico do que a frase que eu imaginei falando porque a garota me lançou um olhar de aviso, que retribui com um erguer de sobrancelha.**

 **-** Ok. Então eu estou falando da boca pra fora. Isso é uma droga. E sinto muito não saber consolá-lo porque minha vida amorosa é um pequeno desastre também.

-Não é tão ruim assim – ele deu de ombros. – Quero dizer, vê-los felizes e rindo me faz querer arrancar os olhos. Por outro lado – Harry parou, ponderando. – Não, é só isso mesmo.

Hermione prendeu uma risada. Sua mão apertando a dele. – Droga. Vamos sobreviver.

-O que eu faço de melhor – retrucou com ironia. – Mas eu bem que queria um sossego em uma parte da minha vida. Quero dizer, já lido com professores homicidas e testes surpresa que _realmente_ me surpreenderam; e familiares... que não devem ser nomeados. Era pedir demais um romance besta e sem drama?

-Era. Era sim, Harry – Hermione afirmou impassível. O brilho divertido dos olhos dela fez o moreno virar os olhos.

Ele lhe lançou um olhar de repreensão. – Eu sei que você é horrível em relações amorosas e tal, mas conversas motivacionais não deviam ser seu forte ou algo assim? Por que eu ainda a mantenho comigo?

 **Ela sequer perdeu uma batida.** \- Além do fato de que sem a minha pessoa, você já estaria morto faz tempo?

- _Ouch._

Hermione ergueu a sobrancelha, esperando.

-Você é brilhante e eu sou burro, obrigado por estar na minha vida.

 **Afirmei como se lesse um script, puxando ar nas pausas.**

- _Arsehole_.

 **Eu já esperava pela retaliação, o beliscão foi desnecessário.**

 **\ V / \ V / \ V /**

Era um pouco triste – e bem ingênuo - que Harry achasse que as coisas não pudessem ficar mais estranhas, porque, de alguma forma, sempre havia espaço para o aperfeiçoamento.

Como Hermione e ele passavam basicamente a maior parte do tempo juntos nas semanas seguintes ao encontro com Lilá e Ron, despedindo-se entre iguais doses de relutância e alivio às escadas dos dormitórios da grifinória toda noite, os rumores continuavam em polvorosa. Era tudo muito ridículo, principalmente porque o "casal" em seus melhores dias malmente se suportava. Mas principalmente porque nunca houve nada demais em suas despedidas: algumas vezes Hermione mal podia lhe dirigir palavra de tanto ódio sentia por conta do livro de poções, outras vezes Harry estava tão pilhado com o tratamento da garota que as despedidas dele poderiam muito bem ter se passado por um dedo em riste.

O mais cretino, no entanto, é que não importava quão chateados estivessem um com o outro, ou o quanto tivessem discutido no dia anterior, no dia seguinte a mesma rotina se fazia presente: Harry e Hermione andando de cima a baixo lado a lado. Com a cada vez mais comum abstinência de Ron.

 **Hermione sentou-se na poltrona à minha frente exalando frustração, cuidadosamente depositando sua mochila ao seu lado. De alguma forma, ela sempre conseguia me seguir, até na sala precisa.**

-Lilá nos convidou para Hogsmead - Harry a fitou sem emoção – para um encontro duplo.

-O quê?

-Ela teve o desplante de dizer que Ron sente a nossa falta. E não queria separar o "trio de ouro". _What a cunt_. Como se não fosse Ron que está nos ignorando. _Stupid twat_.

Harry sequer piscou com o rompante de insultos que Hermione arranhava entre os dentes.

 **Por um momento eu realmente pensei que Lilá estivesse brincando conosco, por gostar tanto de fofoca. Mas agora acho que ela acredita mesmo nessa merda. E não sei o que é pior, ter alguém ativamente fodendo sua vida só porque acha engraçado ou alguém que ilude a si mesmo com fantasias miraculosas.**

O moreno meneou a cabeça. - O pior na verdade é pensar que esta provavelmente é a melhor oportunidade para conseguir falar com Ron.

Hermione postou as mãos na cabeça. – Eu não quero falar com ele, quero espancá-lo!

-Yeah, Ron é um babaca. Uma surra daria jeito em um monte de seus defeitos – comentou sarcasticamente. Quando Hermione o encarou franzindo o cenho, Harry devolveu o olhar por um instante. Quando a jovem suspirou em derrota, ele continuou:

\- Obrigado por ver que estou certo. Dessa vez – frisou – e que pancadas não vão solucionar nada.

Hermione virou os olhos.

-Você sabe que essa é uma boa oportunidade para falar para ele que tudo não passa de uma fantasia bolada pela mente tresloucada da namo – Harry parou a si mesmo fazendo careta.

-Pode dizer "namorada", Harry. É o que ela é, afinal.

Harry negou com firmeza. – Eu não ia dizer namorada, ia dizer, uh, – **pense Harry pense.** \- coisinha.

 **Bosta.**

-Oh?

 **O sorriso zombeteiro dela se acentuou.**

-Shiu Hermione. Não está prestando atenção na parte importante: esclarecer tudo a Ron.

-Honestamente! Eu não preciso justificar nada para o Ronald! Ele não tem dizer em nada que eu faço ou deixo de fazer.

 **O orgulho besta de meus melhores amigos vai acabar me matando.**

-Hermione... Eu sei que Ron não tem nenhum direito sobre você ou suas decisões e que você não precisa dar justificativas para ele. Que não deve nada a ele. Mas – fez uma pausa, tentando se expressar. – Não acha que seria oh tão mais fácil tê-lo de volta conosco. Sem esse mal entendido?

-Eu sei que sente falta dele, Harry. Eu também sinto. Mas é tão frustrante! Nós não fizemos nada de errado e ele nos trata como se mal fossemos conhecidos! Como se não fossemos seus melhores amigos. E eu nem estou pensando no meu sentimento por ele aqui. Parece que Ron quer espezinhar a mim e o que sinto. Eu sei que não pude ser mais clara em minhas atitudes, _você_ notou.

 **Era difícil argumentar com algo que concordo cem por cento. Era ainda pior argumentar com uma Hermione na razão.**

 **-** Eu não sei o que fazer. Seria sua chance, Hermione...

A morena riu amargamente. - Minha chance de quê? De correr atrás de Ron como um cachorrinho. Aceitando migalhas de carinho e esperando como uma boa garota ele se cansar dos peitos de Lilá e me notar? Harry, eu gosto muito do Ron. Tanto – afirmou dolorosamente. – Mas eu gosto mais de mim. E – ela respirou fundo. – Eu não gosto do que sou ao redor dele.

 **O choque que eu estava sentindo era incomparável. Mas Hermione nem percebia enquanto me dizia em detalhes o que esteve pensando todo esse tempo sobre Ron e Lilá, ela, seus sentimentos e o que uma relação com Ron podia trazer.**

 **Ela esmiuçou em detalhes para mim o quanto achava que sua relação com Ron era tóxica. E deu uma projeção fria de que poderia acontecer em 10 anos se ficassem juntos: em uma batalha continua para manter um casamento arruinado por conta de uma ou duas crianças.**

 **Foi brutal.**

 **O mais triste era perceber na face da minha amiga que ela ainda queria acreditar em um final feliz e eu não conseguia - não tinha condições de - refutar sua análise.**

-Mione, eu sinto muito...

A morena riu sem vontade:

\- Por quê? Não é você o babaca com a inteligência emocional da profundidade de uma colher de chá.

 **Mas estou bem perto disso.**

-Eu sei que podem ser felizes juntos! Ron nem sempre será assim, ele vai amadurecer e então-

-Harry – Hermione o interrompeu com firmeza. – Obrigada por tentar. Mas, honestamente, eu não tenho paciência para esperar isso acontecer. Merlin, eu queria sim que um raio o atingisse e a experiência lhe trouxesse na velocidade da luz a constância e maturidade que eu desejo nele. Mas sejamos francos... Pode nunca acontecer.

 **Meu olhar estava distante enquanto eu tentava encontrar uma solução para isto em particular. Tudo que me vinha à cabeça era que Ron estava ferrado e que eu não tinha como consertar.**

 **Era claro que ele estava dando as rédeas aos seus hormônios – e na boa, quem pode culpá-lo (além de Hermione, isto é), Lilá é... bem, a garota é linda, seu corpo é coisa de louco – e eu realmente não quero ficar cobiçando a, uh,** coisinha **, de Ron.**

 **De toda forma, o real problema é que é bem óbvio que Ron gosta de verdade de Hermione e apesar de ter toda a oportunidade do mundo de ficar com a garota que ele quer, ele está desperdiçando porque não quer ouvir por um segundo o que tenho a dizer. Ou porque largar o seu "certo" com Lilá.**

 **Quando comecei a pensar que talvez fosse melhor assim, tive uma sensação terrível e cortei de imediato a linha de pensamento.**

-Ainda assim, você não vai saber se não tentar.

Hermione deu de ombros. – Parece que não saberei então.

 **Queria levar as mãos à cabeça e praguejar. Por que eu sou tão ruim nesse negócio de conselho? Por que eu não posso convencer ninguém de que estou certo e que deveriam tentar à minha maneira? Por que ninguém acredita em mim?!**


	7. Chapter 7

**To Be Perfectly Honest…**

* * *

 **... it could be way worse**

* * *

 _Aclarações:_

 **Negrito** – 'esclarecimentos' de Harry. Pensamentos dele. POV's Harry.

 _Itálico -_ ênfase em alguma palavra, ou frase.

 **\ V / \ V / \ V / \ V / \ V / \ V /**

 **[What if: Sexto ano] Universo alternativo. As always.**

* * *

 **Proposta:** Sexto ano, cena de ciúmes de Hermione. Onde Ron e Lavander entram na sala em que Harry e Hermione estão conversando. Eu gosto de certa parte dessa estória... Exceto a parte onde Hermione surta e solta pássaros para perseguir Lavander e Ron. I mean... so fucked up. I can't even.

Vamos tentar de outra forma então...

* * *

 **Observação: L** **inguagem obscena. Capítulo não betado...**

* * *

 **Sete**

 **Não houve nenhum encontro duplo porque Ron acabou batendo na enfermaria, envenenado por doses cavalares de poção do amor. Ele estava bradando seu amor por Romilda Vane aos quatro ventos antes de lhe forçarmos goela abaixo o "antidoto".**

 **A garota foi suspensa e será possivelmente expulsa por tentar forçar alguém a amá-la (1*).**

 **Ron por sua vez ainda está em observação.**

-Hermione...

 **Era, bem, era um gemido.**

 **Eu não sei quem Ron quer tentar enganar fingindo falar dormindo, mas é hilário. Quero dizer, ele fazendo isso. As reações a sua volta, nem tanto.**

 **Lilá está possessa e Hermione ambivalente. Minha amiga não consegue se decidir se estava feliz pela atenção de Ron ou se sentia mal por ela. Em especial por conta de Lilá, que estava miserável, nas vezes em que não estava tentando estapear Ron, isto é.**

 **Ela levou apenas um dia para decidir. No fim, Hermione resolveu que não queria fazer parte de um relacionamento a três – ou coisa que o valha - e reduziu drasticamente suas passagens à enfermaria, o que deixou Ron confuso. Em especial por todas as desculpas que eu tinha de inventar – até Hermione descobrir e me proibir de justificar sua ausência.**

 **\ V / \ V / \ V /**

O relacionamento de Harry com Ron estava... estremecido. Primeiro porque Hermione basicamente se recusava a visitá-lo mais que uma vez a cada dois dias. Segundo porque sempre que perguntado, Harry agora era obrigado a dar de ombros sobre o paradeiro da amiga. Terceiro porque Lilá abrira a boca para dizer que Harry e Hermione andavam de cima a baixo juntos, então não era como se ele _não_ soubesse mesmo o que a morena estava fazendo, sendo assim talvez fosse melhor Ron _aceitar_ a dica de que Hermione não estava tão a fim de vê-lo.

Harry estava começando a odiar de verdade Lilá.

 **Eu não tinha nada a ver com essa treta! Mas de alguma forma, consegui levar a maior parte da culpa por HERMIONE não desejar mais ficar na enfermaria como uma aia. Eu odeio minha vida.**

Quando por fim Ron fora liberado a voltar ao convívio escolar, ele estava amargo e irritadiço. E não melhorava seu humor ter Hermione sumariamente o ignorando a maior parte do tempo. Perturbava-o ainda que preferisse a companhia de qualquer. Especialmente a de Harry.

 **\ V / \ V / \ V /**

Hermione o fuzilava com o olhar a quase sete minutos seguidos quando Harry cedeu por fim:

-O quê?!

Ela continuou o encarando. **Não posso lidar com isso agora.**

Harry respirou fundo esfregando os olhos sob os óculos. Ponderando freneticamente o que podia ser dessa vez: ele não tinha O Livro de Poções TM - como mentalmente intitulava – à vista, estava de forma inócua fazendo a redação de transfiguração – _dias_ antes do prazo final. -; mal abrira a boca na última meia hora – então não podia tê-la ofendido inadvertidamente.

Sem ideias, Harry segurou em sua coragem grifinória e encarou a amiga:

-Hermione, qual é o problema?

 **Eu quase acrescentei "dessa vez". O que por si só geraria uma homérica briga sobre "como assim dessa vez?! Eu tenho tantos problemas que já está perdido?". Balanço a cabeça mentalmente – qualquer coisa pode ser um gatilho esses dias.**

 **Que tipo de** _alien_ **comeu minha melhor amiga e tomou seu lugar?**

-Me desculpe, Harry. O quê? Sinto muito, estava em choque sob o pensamento de você fazendo, _voluntariamente,_ dever de casa dias antes do prazo de entrega.

Harry abriu e fechou a boca diversas vezes, piscando como se não compreendesse a mensagem.

 **I-isso. Isso foi bem ofensivo, na verdade.**

O sorriso que ela abriu foi perverso.

 **Ela não conseguia mais segurar o riso mesmo tentando manter o ar assombrado. E era a coisa mais linda que eu...**

 **NÃO.** _F_ _uck no_!

* * *

Nota (1): Eu não lembro o que aconteceu com a garota, mas acho que nem levou suspensão. O que por si só é INSANO. A expulsão deveria ter acontecido. É uma loucura que num colégio interno, misto, não haja proteção nenhuma – comentada ou descrita (além das escadas femininas, que sejamos francos, é uma piada...) – contra esse tipo de violação da vontade. Pior por ser uma escola de magia.

Mas então num mundo "perfeito" onde mesmo depois de uma guerra nada muda, o que mais se pode esperar né. ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯


	8. Chapter 8

**To Be Perfectly Honest…**

* * *

 **... it could be way worse**

* * *

 _Aclarações:_

 **Negrito** – 'esclarecimentos' de Harry. Pensamentos dele. POV's Harry.

 _Itálico -_ ênfase em alguma palavra, ou frase.

 **\ V / \ V / \ V / \ V / \ V / \ V /**

 **[What if: Sexto ano] Universo alternativo. As always.**

* * *

 **Proposta:** Sexto ano, cena de ciúmes de Hermione. Onde Ron e Lavander entram na sala em que Harry e Hermione estão conversando. Eu gosto de certa parte dessa estória... Exceto a parte onde Hermione surta e solta pássaros para perseguir Lavander e Ron. I mean... so fucked up. I can't even.

Vamos tentar de outra forma então...

* * *

 **Observação:** Linguagem obscena. Capítulo não betado.

* * *

 **NOTA: Lembrando que essa estória é sob a perspectiva do Harry. E Harry é devagar, traumatizado e inexperiente demais para notar todas as nuances da sua situação. Ou para entender completamente o que está acontecendo à sua volta. É mais ou menos como em "thoughtless" que tinha apenas a perspectiva da Mione.**

* * *

 **Oito**

 **AQUILO** NÃO **ACONTECEU.**

 **Exatamente, foi apenas um lapso. Não, melhor ainda: as pessoas podem achar seus melhores amigos bonitos. Sem nenhuma segunda intenção por trás disso. Pronto. Bem melhor.**

 **Eu só fiquei chocado porque nunca tinha me dado conta de verdade que tinha uma amiga incrivelmente – ok, eu não vou dizer isso outra vez. A primeira foi bem traumatizante, em especial ao ser assaltado por todas as possíveis consequências de seguir essa linha de raciocínio.**

 **É muita dor de cabeça pra mim. E para Hermione.**

 **\ V / \ V / \ V /**

 **Como você se esconde de alguém que tem agido como sua sombra pelos últimos meses, talvez mais que isto? A resposta é: você não o faz.**

 **Eu não havia me dado conta que meu dia era repleto de "Hermione" até tentar – de maneira idiota – me esquivar do contato com minha melhor amiga. Tentando mantê-lo no mínimo e essencial.**

 **E é claro que ela notou a diferença.**

 **\ V / \ V / \ V /**

-Harry? Qual é o problema?

Hermione o encarava de cenho franzido, hesitante.

 **Ok. Então duas ou três semanas depois e eu ainda estou surtando por perceber que tenho – não acredito nas porcarias que me meto. – uma** mínima **e muito bizarra queda por minha melhor amiga. E que nem de longe sei lidar com isto.**

-O que quer dizer? Está tudo bem.

 **Hermione mordeu o lábio inferior, suas mãos se fechando ao lado de seu corpo. Seus olhos começaram a marejar. E o medo de encará-la por mais de trinta segundos deu lugar ao pânico.**

-Mione...

-Eu sei que tenho sido absolutamente _horrível_ esses tempos e que esse meu comportamento esteja te dando nos nervos mais vezes do que não, mas eu nunca tive a intenção de magoar você de alguma maneira e eu não quero perder – **ela fechou os olhos e soluçou e não conseguiu dizer mais nada.**

 **E meu pânico se tornou horror absoluto.**

 **Por um minuto inteiro fiquei sem saber o que fazer, até meu corpo agir por si só e a abraçar.**

-Mione, fica calma. Está tudo bem. Eu não sei – Harry a apertou mais em seu abraço porque não fazia ideia do que dizer parar apaziguá-la. – _Shiii, está tudo bem._

Hermione, que tinha seu rosto enterrado no peito do amigo, balançou a cabeça de forma negativa.

-Vai ficar tudo bem, tá certo? Eu sou um idiota. Sinto muito por esses dias, não tem nada com você – mentiu. – É só, Dino e Gina parecem estar ainda mais sérios e meu humor não está dos melhores para a companhia de ninguém, nem mesmo a sua. Me desculpe se a assustei.

Hermione parecia ter se acalmado um pouco e se afastou para encará-lo. - Oh Harry, eu sinto muito!

 **Era bem deprimente mentir descaradamente para Hermione, jogando a culpa de minha abstinência no meu humor adolescente besta e ciúme patético por outra pessoa. Seria ainda pior ter de revelar a verdade.**

 **Quero dizer, nem sei qual seria a pior parte: o se descobrir apaixonado por ela sabendo que ela gosta de outro, que por acaso é nosso melhor amigo; o tentar de forma ineficiente – a ponto de parecer sabotagem – juntar meus melhores amigos (Merlin!). Ou tentar explicar para seu outro melhor amigo que também gosta de Hermione, mas que "na boa, não farei nada com essa descoberta, promessa!". Seria como perder meus dois melhores amigos em uma tacada. E eu meio que não sei se tenho Ron ainda como "seguro"...**

 **O que me remete à pior coisa dessa bagunça: alienei Hermione porque estava com medo. Eu poderia tê-la perdido porque sou idiota.**

 **A sensação de terror voltou tão forte que a abracei outra vez.**

-Me desculpe – Harry repetiu inúmeras vezes ao seu ouvido, incapaz de se livrar do medo que sentia.

-Tudo bem, Harry. Nós vamos dar um jeito nisso, ok? Vamos consertar tudo.

Harry riu amargamente. Ele apenas fechou os olhos sem vontade de se mover ou falar.

 **\ V / \ V / \ V /**

 **Spoiler alert: não demos um jeito. Nada foi consertado. E eu ainda não sei o que fiz para merecer todas essas situações impossíveis que enfrento.**

 **PS: De alguma forma, nossa pequena conversa chegou aos ouvidos de Ron com uma conotação bem diferente. Aparentemente Padma Patil nos viu num dos corredores vazios da escola, perdidos amorosamente nos braços um do outro, sem preocupação com a vida ou com quem estivesse olhando...**

 **FML.**

* * *

Nota (1): Outra vez: capítulo não betado.

Nota (2): Sério alguém lembra o que aconteceu com A Romilda no livro? Realmente acho que nada aconteceu. Mas aqui ela levou suspensão. E foi expulsa.


	9. Chapter 9

**To Be Perfectly Honest…**

* * *

 **... it could be way worse**

* * *

 _Aclarações:_

 **Negrito** – 'esclarecimentos' de Harry. Pensamentos dele. POV's Harry.

 _Itálico -_ ênfase em alguma palavra, ou frase.

 **\ V / \ V / \ V / \ V / \ V / \ V /**

 **[What if: Sexto ano] Universo alternativo. As always.**

* * *

 **Proposta:** Sexto ano, cena de ciúmes de Hermione. Onde Ron e Lavander entram na sala em que Harry e Hermione estão conversando. Eu gosto de certa parte dessa estória... Exceto a parte onde Hermione surta e solta pássaros para perseguir Lavander e Ron. I mean... so fucked up. I can't even.

Vamos tentar de outra forma então...

* * *

 **Observação:** Linguagem obscena. Capítulo não betado.

* * *

 **NOTA:** Eu não lembro a cronologia do sexto livro de Harry Potter (e já dá pra ver) em relação aos eventos, porque é o que menos gosto da série e devo ter lido apenas duas vezes. Eu realmente não tenho pretensão de ler outra vez. Urgh. Mas, sabe como é, essa estória é Universo alternativo. Então LOL pro canon.

* * *

 **Nove**

 **Eu tive a mais bizarra experiência hoje.**

 **Não. Isso não é verdade. Deixe-me corrigir isto: hoje tive uma experiência que me fez questionar todas as minhas decisões para vida até o momento. O mais triste é que provavelmente não será a última e que ao longo dos meus dezesseis anos já tenho uma coleção de situações inexplicáveis. É ridículo.**

 **Numa escala de "ser _ligeiramente_ violado por seu sangue para a ressurreição (?) do seu arqui-inimigo" e "ter seu melhor amigo (?) lhe acusando de 'caçador de fama' por estar disputando contra vontade um torneio que pode levar à sua morte precoce" eu diria que ser perseguido por mortos vivos depois de ter forçado um idoso a beber uma poção questionável na buscar por só-Merlin-sabe-o-quê – Por Morgana, dizer isso faz tudo ainda pior. – é um grau de insanidade acima. Quero dizer, não tem uma escala que possa cobrir isso.**

 **Eu terei pesadelos por conta de Dumbledore. E a forma como ele implorava está cravada em minha mente para sempre.**

 **\ V / \ V / \ V /**

 **Nem sei muito bem como cheguei ao salão comunal de grifinória. Mas eu também não faço ideia de como meu dia piorou tanto. Ou de quanto tempo estou oco por dentro...**

Harry espirou com força, sem saber a quanto tempo prendia a respiração. Seu corpo só perdendo a rigidez, se acalmando de verdade, quando o quadro da mulher gorda fechou às suas costas. O local estaria deserto, senão fosse por Hermione. A garota se ergueu assim que ouvira o quadro fechar.

-Harry! Como foi-

Harry quase correu ao encontro da amiga, apertando-a num abraço.

-Harry? Meu Deus, você está tremendo! – sem hesitar, o abraçou de volta. – O que houve? Está sentindo alguma coisa? Algo deu errado? Vamos à enfermaria.

- _Não quero falar sobre isso_ – murmurou. – _Só, por favor, Hermione._

A jovem assentiu, confusa e preocupada com o amigo. – Certo... tudo bem. Mas – ela se afastou um pouco para encará-lo. – Não está sentindo nada, quero dizer, fisicamente, certo?

Harry riu baixinho ainda com os olhos marejando. – Meu corpo está bem. Nenhum arranhão. Promessa.

-Okay. Isso é ótimo. Okay – ela suspirou aliviada, voltando a abraçá-lo como se quisesse acalmar a si mesma.

 **Devo estar aterrorizado Hermione. Ainda estou tremendo como uma folha.**

 **Respirando fundo forço-me a soltá-la, tentando um sorriso que dificilmente apazigua minha amiga.**

-Estou melhor, obrigado – quando Hermione franziu o cenho cruzando os braços, ele acrescentou:

-Só foi um dia pesado. Uma boa noite de sono vai deixar tudo melhor.

 **Como se eu fosse mesmo ter coragem de dormir. Ela não precisa saber dessa parte, é claro.**

 **Hermione estreitou a vista, me analisando com atenção. Por fim, minha amiga estendeu a mão e quando eu hesitei, ela moveu os dedos com insistência. –** Sente-se comigo por um instante.

 **Suspirando, aceitei sua mão.**

-Você não precisa contar se não quiser, mas não precisa fingir que só foi um dia ruim.

Harry não respondeu. Ainda segurando com firmeza a mão de Hermione, observou a lareira por um momento, antes de pedir:

-Podemos... nós podemos ficar aqui só mais uns minutos?

-Mas é claro, Harry – ela lhe sorriu apertando sua mão de forma reconfortante, antes de recostar a cabeça no ombro dele.


	10. Chapter 10

**To Be Perfectly Honest…**

* * *

 **... it could be way worse**

* * *

 _Aclarações:_

 **Negrito** – 'esclarecimentos' de Harry. Pensamentos dele. POV's Harry.

 _Itálico -_ ênfase em alguma palavra, ou frase.

 **\ V / \ V / \ V / \ V / \ V / \ V /**

 **[What if: Sexto ano] Universo alternativo. As always.**

* * *

 **Proposta:** Sexto ano, cena de ciúmes de Hermione. Onde Ron e Lavander entram na sala em que Harry e Hermione estão conversando. Eu gosto de certa parte dessa estória... Exceto a parte onde Hermione surta e solta pássaros para perseguir Lavander e Ron. I mean... so fucked up. I can't even.

Vamos tentar de outra forma então...

* * *

 **Observação:** Linguagem obscena. Capítulo não betado.

* * *

 **NOTA:** LOL pro canon.

* * *

 **Dez**

 **Dessa vez foi culpa minha. Por mais que eu não quisesse dormir - com medo dos pesadelos que certamente me assombrariam -, sejamos francos: eu estava exausto; acabei pegando no sono. Com Hermione sobre mim.**

 **Eu nem sei como coubemos na poltrona, mas de alguma maneira terminamos dormindo ali. Estava deitado de costas e Hermione de lado encostada na poltrona, com a cabeça no meu ombro, sua mão ainda presa na minha sobre meu peito. E eu sei disso porque Colin Creevey gravou pela eternidade a nossa situação com uma fotografia – ele fez questão de emoldurá-la e duplicá-la, entregando uma cópia para mim e outra para Hermione semanas depois. A minha vida é uma piada para as pessoas.**

 **O que eu** _sei_ **é que o flash me assustou e eu rolei do pequeno sofá, caindo no chão e trazendo Hermione comigo. Como resultado, bati a cabeça, machuquei o ombro e minhas costas estavam me matando porque Hermione caiu encima de mim, e ela torceu a mão (que basicamente esmaguei com meu corpo).**

 **Nós tivemos a caminhada mais embaraçosa para a enfermaria com Colin implorando perdão. E uma conversa ainda mais bizarra com Madame Pomfrey sobre como conseguimos nos machucar daquele jeito e por que estávamos tão amarrotados.**

 **\ V / \ V / \ V /**

 **[Sala de artefatos, horas mais tarde]**

 **Eu realmente preciso descobrir como Hermione consegue chegar até mim nesse lugar. Está ficando ridículo.**

-Como está se sentindo, Harry? Com toda a confusão de hoje cedo, tive de correr para me arrumar e não me atrasar. Você está bem? – indagou apertando sua mão.

Harry lhe ofereceu um pequeno sorriso. – Vou ficar bem. Obrigado por ontem, eu sei que estava curiosa. O dia foi... desagradável. Dumbledore e eu, pra ser honesto não sei o que era aquilo. E se eu pudesse, esqueceria. Nós quase morremos, Hermione – a morena franziu a testa. Harry não parecia estar presente quando perguntou:

– Você sabe o que é um _inferius_? – ela assentiu. – É claro que você sabe – ele riu um instante. – Imagine um mar dessas coisas. Fogo. E só você pode fazer algo porque seu parceiro está fora de si.

Hermione o fitava em horror, suas unhas cravando na pele do amigo. – Meu Deus, Harry!

Ele encolheu os ombros. – Ainda vivo.

Hermione soltou um suspiro trêmulo. – Isso é tão errado. O que Dumbledore tinha na cabeça? Levando você e não alguém devidamente treinado? _Inferi_! – a garota vociferava sobre todo o absurdo e a _pretensão_ daquele senhor. E sobre o que poderia ter acontecido desde que claramente Dumbledore não estava em seu estado mental perfeito.

-Era necessário.

- _Jesus!_

Hermione se ergueu abruptamente, andando de um lado para o outro do lugar antes de voltar para o amigo. Ela segurou o rosto dele entre suas mãos – Quero que preste atenção em mim agora! O que aconteceu? É insano e irresponsável e claramente Dumbledore está caduco. Eu não quero saber se era necessário, se apenas você poderia fazer sabe-se lá o quê. E sim, estão vivos, inteiros e Deus sabe a que preço. Não é o ponto, Harry. O ponto é que você não é um sacrifício!

 **Hermione era doce.**

 **Mas eu sei exatamente o que sou.**

-Pare de me olhar desse jeito – brigou ao se afastar. - Estou certa sobre isso e você não pode agir como se sua vida fosse algo descartável!

Harry ergueu as mãos, como se quisesse dizer "não está mais aqui quem falou", mas a morena ainda lhe lançava olhares perfurantes.

-Harry – seu tom de aviso era embargado.

-Hermione, se acalma! Meu Deus, não é como se eu fosse um suicida ou coisa parecida.

 **Hermione, no entanto, parecia ainda mais** pilhada **depois desse meu comentário.**

 **A cada dia aprendo que não há limite para a minha idiotice. Merlin.**

Harry suspirou. – O que quer que eu diga?

-Que tal: não Hermione, não estou me colocando propositalmente em risco. Ou: eu sei, Hermione, isso tudo é insano. Especialmente Dumbledore. E vou tentar não segui-lo cegamente para a morte! Pra ser honesta, eu ficaria feliz com um: "tomarei cuidado daqui para frente" - a voz dela foi aumentando até que, ao final, estava quase gritando. – Mas você é tão, urgh, tão teimoso! Cabeça dura! Por Morgana, Harry! Você é - ela arranhou os dedos entre os cabelos, com frustração. – Seu idiota! Você sequer entende porque estou tão frustrada, não é mesmo?

-Não, realmente? Eu estou bem! E essa situação horrível tem seu lado bom: agora eu consigo aparatar. E mais de uma pessoa! Por sinal é horrível, não gostei da sensação.

 **Hermione me lançou um olhar incrédulo, eu tenho certeza que se pudesse ela teria me estapeado até a morte. Pra falar a verdade, estou surpreso com seu autocontrole. Por muito menos, ela já teria avançado em Ron (ou mais bem conjurado algo para atacá-lo).**

-Não posso com você agora! – a jovem monitora se dirigiu com intenção à saída, então parou, girou nos próprios pés e com o dedo em riste começou:

-Não. Não vai se livrar tão fácil assim. Vai entender nem que eu tenha que enfiar pelo seu - ela pausou fitando-o venenosamente - _nariz_ um mínimo instinto de autopreservação.

 **Se eu não tivesse este instinto, teria dito algo.**


	11. Chapter 11

**To Be Perfectly Honest…**

* * *

 **... it could be way worse**

* * *

 _Aclarações:_

 **Negrito** – 'esclarecimentos' de Harry. Pensamentos dele. POV's Harry.

 _Itálico -_ ênfase em alguma palavra, ou frase.

 **\ V / \ V / \ V / \ V / \ V / \ V /**

 **[What if: Sexto ano] Universo alternativo. As always.**

* * *

 **Proposta:** Sexto ano, cena de ciúmes de Hermione. Onde Ron e Lavander entram na sala em que Harry e Hermione estão conversando. Eu gosto de certa parte dessa estória... Exceto a parte onde Hermione surta e solta pássaros para perseguir Lavander e Ron. I mean... so fucked up. I can't even.

Vamos tentar de outra forma então...

* * *

 **Observação:** Linguagem obscena. Capítulo não betado.

* * *

 **NOTA:** LOL pro canon (minha nova cantiga).

* * *

 **Onze**

 **O que se seguiu foram duas intermináveis horas de Hermione me "perfurando com conhecimento". Mais bem: um monologo apaixonado sobre a autopreservação e o quanto sou idiota.**

 **Me forcei a ouvir até o final com atenção, porque tinha quase certeza que teria uma sabatina depois. E ai de mim se não soubesse a resposta adequada.**

 **Hermione só ficaria satisfeita, no entanto, com uma lavagem cerebral completa. E mesmo se eu fosse bom em atuar – o que não sou – não conseguiria provar pra ela que não sou completamente inábil para cuidar de mesmo. Ou que não estou tentando me matar.**

 **Ela está preocupada comigo e tento entender, mas é muito frustrante ser tratado dessa forma. Não é como se ela me considerasse frágil. Só emocionalmente instável. O que não faz grande diferença.**

 **Hermione, nos dias que se seguiram me observava com olhos de gato. Ela parecia estar disposta a cuidar de mim. Até o amargo fim.**

 **O que me aterroriza porque: e se eu realmente tenho um comportamento destrutivo (o que baseado em meu histórico não deveria ser mesmo uma pergunta)? Não posso deixá-la me acompanhar nessa espiral insana rumo à desgraça.**

 **Isso soaria exagerado se eu não tivesse realmente um megalomaníaco com delírios de divindade fazendo o possível para me matar e destruir tudo que tenho de mais precioso.**

 **\ V / \ V / \ V /**

 **Algumas semanas depois e Hermione estava me observando outra vez com aquele ar calculista. Estávamos mais uma vez na sala de artefatos, dessa vez nos escondendo. Era só irritante ter os olhos de todos os grifinórios sobre nós todo tempo depois do – bem – do "incidente".**

\- Se eu pudesse fazer uma lista das 10 pessoas que mais odeio, ela seria assim:

 **1.** **Voldemort –** óbvio **;**

 **2.** **Bellatrix Lestrange –** _psycho bitch_ **;**

 **3.** **Snape -** _what a fucking jerk_ **;**

 **4.** **Draco Malfoy –** _same;_

 **5.** **Colin Creevey;**

 **6.** **Ron e Lilá;**

 **7.** **Dumbledore;**

 **8.** **Fangirls –** porque não consigo acreditar que Romilda queria ME enfeitiçar **;**

 **9**. **Todos os meus professores de DCAT** – mesmo Remus (o "eu sou um lobisomen angst story" cansa depois do primeiro mês no _repeat_ );

 **10.** **Ginny.**

Hermione tentou não rir com incredulidade. – Não faz qualquer sentido! – reclamou. - Por que _Colin Creevey_ está tão alto na prioridade de ódio, ultrapassando até mesmo Falso Moody? – Harry lhe lançou um olhar, Hermione virou os olhos. - Não foi tão mal assim, Harry. Além do mais como pode DUMBLEDORE estar em sétimo lugar depois de Ron e lilá? E por que Ron e Lilá entram na sua lista? Ou mesmo Gina?

-Dumbledore é simples: sem contar o fato dele ter contratado todos os professores de DCAT? Manter Snape na escola lecionando quando claramente este é um agressor. Seu tom paternalista e evasivo quando precisamos de informações é pior que tortura física, principalmente quando parece estar jogando com a minha vida.

Hermione meneou a cabeça, concedendo. Secretamente feliz que Harry considere o velho bruxo um cretino. – Ok, então por que ele não está na frente de Ron e Lilá ou do pobre Colin? Ron e Lilá sequer estão na _minha lista_.

-Bem, Ron e Lilá estão na lista meramente porque é muito nojento lidar com seus apelidos carinhos, seus comentários maldosos e O Olhar™ de Ron quando estamos juntos; e apesar tom paternalista de Dumbledore, ele não faz isso **só** comigo, acho que é de sua natureza ser sigiloso. Apesar de desejar lhe dar uma voadora quando ouço _"você vai entender em breve, meu jovem Harry"_ **.** E nunca vou perdoar Colin. _Estúpido Colin._ – resmungou para si mesmo.

Hermione riu ainda mais, apesar de deslizar a mão sobre a dele em consolo. – Tudo bem, e quanto à Gina? Isso é por que ela está firme com Dino?

Sem graça, ele suspirou – eu não odeio de verdade a Gina. E posso entender que ela esteja com Dino, ele é um cara legal, _descomplicado_ – Hermione o beliscou, olhando feio. Ela fazia isso agora sempre que Harry fazia algum comentário autodepreciativo. – Hey! – brigou afastando a mão. - Só não suporto os comentários maldosos dela. Por que diabos ela faria isso com uma de suas melhores amigas? (*)

Hermione parecia surpresa, seu rosto adquirindo um leve tom rosado. – _Oh –_ ela se recuperou rápido antes de continuar:

-Bem, talvez ela tenha uma queda por você?

Harry bufou, seu ar sarcástico: – e você acha que seus cumprimentos passivo agressivos são frutos de um amor secreto?

-Você não tem jeito.

 **Hermione me fitava como se eu fosse a pessoa mais** lerda **da face da terra. Eu precisava mudar esse olhar.** \- Sua lista?

-Voldemort, Dumbledore. Basicamente.

-Nem mesmo Lilá entra? – Harry perguntou descrente.

Hermione encolheu os ombros. – Não é culpa dela que Ron é um idiota que ama bimbos. E a vergonha é minha por gostar desse babaca.

Harry ainda parecia desconfiado. – Você poderia pelo menos ter colocado estupido Colin, pelo princípio da coisa! Ele arruinou ainda mais a nossa vida, Hermione.

A garota pediu paciência aos céus. – Harry, Colin estava tentando ser legal. E é uma boa foto.

-Talvez. Mas não vale o câncer que certamente adquiri pelo olhar de Ron.

A morena tentou parecer severa e repreensora, mas a forma dramática como Harry falava estava acabando com ela. – Você é tão idiota.

 **E esse é o motivo de estarmos aqui. Escondidos como criminosos. Pela manhã, Colin havia nos dado a foto que tirara semanas atrás (duplicada e emoldura). Bem no salão comunal lotado. Entusiasmadamente mostrando seu trabalho para quem quisesse ver antes que pudesse chegar em nossas mãos.**

 **Foto esta onde Hermione e eu estamos aconchegados numa das poltronas do lugar à sono solto. Agora toda torre da grifinória acredita que estamos "batizando" o lugar com nosso amor. E** _kinky sex **.**_

* * *

 **Nota (*): Harry é idiota e não sabe que Gina ainda gosta dele. LMAO.**

 **PS: Bea, ainda em andamento o desafio.**


	12. Chapter 12

**To Be Perfectly Honest…**

* * *

 **... it could be way worse**

* * *

 _Aclarações:_

 **Negrito** – 'esclarecimentos' de Harry. Pensamentos dele. POV's Harry.

 _Itálico -_ ênfase em alguma palavra, ou frase.

 **\ V / \ V / \ V / \ V / \ V / \ V /**

 **[What if: Sexto ano] Universo alternativo. As always.**

* * *

 **Proposta:** Sexto ano, cena de ciúmes de Hermione. Onde Ron e Lavander entram na sala em que Harry e Hermione estão conversando. Eu gosto de certa parte dessa estória... Exceto a parte onde Hermione surta e solta pássaros para perseguir Lavander e Ron. I mean... so fucked up. I can't even.

Vamos tentar de outra forma então...

* * *

 **Observação:** Linguagem obscena. Capítulo não betado.

* * *

 **Doze**

 **Eu finalmente descobri qual era a intenção de Malfoy. O que ele estava tramando.**

 **É estranho estar certo quando mesmo seus amigos acreditam que você só está sendo paranoico. É desagradável e irritante ver suas expressões de arrependimento, porque a culpa não muda nada. Não faz voltar o tempo.**

 **Dumbledore está morto.**

 **Snape o matou enquanto eu estava sob a capa de invisibilidade de meu pai, petrificado. Snape fez em dois minutos o que Draco Malfoy por todo ano tentou e falhou.**

 **\- x - x - x -**

O enterro de Dumbledore foi como esperado: milhares de pessoas apareceram para prestar condolências. Era difícil encontrar um rosto que não estivesse manchado por lágrimas.

Harry mantinhas os olhos presos a sua frente, ele conseguia ouvir Hermione chorando baixinho ao seu lado. Apesar disto, não conseguia se mover. Ou lhe oferecer qualquer palavra de conforto.

O rapaz sentia-se sufocado, impotente. Tudo que podia pensar era que fora fraco e imprestável, que mais uma vez não fora rápido o suficiente, ou esperto o suficiente, que não fora _bom_ o suficiente.

Apesar de tentar raciocinar que não tinha diretamente culpa naquela cadeia bizarra de acontecimentos, era difícil porque se fosse _um pouco mais diligente_ , se seus amigos tivessem _acreditado_ , ou se pensasse antes de se jogar de cabeça... _Talvez_ algum desses incidentes pudessem ter sido evitados.

Mas como Harry sabia muito bem: o tempo não para e o que ele podia levar desse dia miserável era a experiência.

 **\- x - x - x -**

-Parece que tinha razão afinal, Malfoy estava tramando algo. Apesar de ter sido incapaz de ir às vias de fato.

 **Ron riu.**

 **Ele estava dando risada pela falha de Draco. Por Draco não ter conseguido matar uma pessoa. Por não ter conseguido matar Dumbledore. Mesmo de no fim Dumbledore _tenha morrido._**

 **Meu olhar deve ter alertado Hermione, porque ela o fez calar com um silvo. Lilá, que como sempre estava atrelada ao ruivo (especialmente quando Hermione estava ao redor), praticamente saltou no colo de Ron de susto. O que por sua vez fez Hermione ainda mais agressiva. Tive de intervir.**

-Isso foi insensível, mesmo para você Ron. Eu fico grato que Malfoy tenha falhado em suas tentativas, principalmente que ele tenha hesitado _naquele momento_.

Ron corou parecendo culpado. – Eu não quis dizer dessa forma. É só... Bem, não foi minha intenção. Uh, desculpe – murmurou por fim, sem encarar ninguém.

Lilá lançou um olhar hesitante para Harry, antes de comentar com o namorado:

– Talvez devêssemos ir, bebê. Você me prometeu aquela volta em Hogsmead, lembra? Logo vai ficar tarde – Ron assentiu agradecido.

 **Para alguém tão vã, Lilá conseguia ser bastante perceptiva.**

-Er... vocês podem ir conosco, suponho. Ainda estão nos devendo aquele encontro duplo, afinal – ela deu uma risadinha.

 **Perceptiva e maldosa. Yep. Essa é Lilá Brown que conhecemos que amamos.**

-Talvez da próxima vez – Hermione respondeu, com uma risada forçada. - Preciso conversar com Harry.

Ao se afastar, Ron ainda mantinha os olhos nos dois amigos antes de ser arrastado quadro à fora.

Hermione lançou um olhar ao redor, antes de se realojar ao lado de Harry para lhe sussurrar:

-Consigo ver sua mente trabalhando, o que tem em mente Harry? Qual é o seu plano?

 **Eu deveria saber, é claro. Tenho passado tempo demais com Hermione. Algumas vezes parece que ela consegue ler minha mente.**

-Não vou voltar para Hogwarts no próximo ano.

 **Para seu benefício, Hermione fechou os olhos e deu um longo e demorado puxar de ar, antes de espirar e repetir o processo mais algumas vezes. Quando ela voltou a me fitar, era a imagem da determinação:**

-Vem comigo. Não podemos falar sobre isso aqui.

 **Sem mais ela estendeu a mão, segura de que eu ia acompanhá-la.**

 **E é claro que estava correta.**

* * *

 **Nota: Então, yeah, não segui o enterro de Dumbledore ao pé da letra (novidade). Eu tinha antes a intenção de:**

 **1\. Deixar Hermione realmente se recostar em Ron. - but sinceramente eles estão muito distantes e amargurados (e são muito teimosos) na fic para ser viável. Ou**

 **2\. Deixar que Harry a confortasse. MAAAAAAAAAAAS Harry não está exatamente estável. E ao meu ver ele ainda está, pelo menos aqui, amargurado porque ninguém tinha acreditado nele sobre Draco. E deu no que deu (não que fizesse diferente porque Dumbles sabia). E Harry é o senhor emopants em algumas situações onde ele realmente não deveria ser. Então, pois é. Hermione não teve "abraço" de ninguém.**

 **Outra coisa: POIS É. Ron ainda não sabe que Harry não tem intenção de voltar à Hogwarts. MUAHAHAHA. Parte disso se deve à mim. Ainda quero deixá-lo de fora da empreitada tresloucada atrás das partes da alma ou das reliquias. O que não devo fazer, porque onde estariam as tretas? kkkkkkkkkkkkk**

 **Desculpem a demora. Sem tempo.**


	13. Chapter 13

**To Be Perfectly Honest…**

* * *

 **... it could be way worse**

* * *

 _Aclarações:_

 **Negrito** – 'esclarecimentos' de Harry. Pensamentos dele. POV's Harry.

 _Itálico -_ ênfase em alguma palavra, ou frase.

 **\ V / \ V / \ V / \ V / \ V / \ V /**

 **[What if: Sexto ano] Universo alternativo. As always.**

* * *

 **Proposta:** Sexto ano, cena de ciúmes de Hermione. Onde Ron e Lavander entram na sala em que Harry e Hermione estão conversando. Eu gosto de certa parte dessa estória... Exceto a parte onde Hermione surta e solta pássaros para perseguir Lavander e Ron. I mean... so fucked up. I can't even.

Vamos tentar de outra forma então...

* * *

 **Observação:** Linguagem obscena. Capítulo não betado.

* * *

 **Treze**

\- Harry... Nem sei por onde começar – Hermione suspirou. – Só de olhar para você, sei que não irá mudar de ideia. E para ser honesta consigo entender em parte suas motivações. Por outro lado – ela engoliu em seco. – Por outro lado, eu só quero chacoalhá-lo e perguntar se perdeu sua mente de vez.

-Não estou pedindo que me acompanhe, Hermione. Posso imaginar o que está pensando. O quão _idiota_ pode parecer. Eu sei. Mas preciso fazer isso, as conversas que tive com Dumbledore... O que ele confiou a mim. Não posso deixar de lado que tenho essa responsabilidade.

-E você não pode fazer essa pesquisa _aqui_? Compreendo que _queira ser_ responsável por isto – Harry lhe lançou um olhar de aviso. – Mas não pode começar de um lugar seguro, como Hogwarts?

-Seguro – Harry riu zombeteiro. – Hermione, em todos esses anos em Hogwarts não houve SEQUER um ano em que não estive a um passo de morrer. E, sim, eu não sou exatamente a imagem da autopreservação, mas você há de convir que mesmo quando tentava o meu melhor, de alguma forma essa escola me fodia. Eu amo Hogwarts, juro, mas aqui nunca foi exemplo de segurança, pelo menos não desde que entrei aqui. Como seus professores psicopatas, intervenções políticas e simples _subpar_ educação no que diz respeito a algumas disciplinas.

Hermione queria argumentar, mas os flashbacks de todos os anos nas aulas de DCAT não permitiam. Mesmo Remus, que fora um excelente professor, indiretamente tentara matar Harry (assim como ela). Deus, ela realmente não precisava lembrar de História da magia ou de, aham, adivinhação. E era ridículo considerar Hogwarts a epitome da segurança quando tentava formar uma justificativa: quase fora morta por um Troll apenas alguns meses depois de sua chegada no lugar, não ajudava pensar que só sobrevivera porque dois meninos de 11 anos cada foram estúpidos o suficiente para tentar deter um Troll montanhês!

Em seu segundo ano fora petrificada. Em seu terceiro ano quase fora beijada por um dementador – sem contar que, pensando bem, mesmo sendo madura para uma adolescente de 14 anos, era insano terem lhe dado um vira-tempo, honestamente!

Talvez fosse melhor deixar de esmiuçar seu passado naquele lugar. Estava entrando em estado de pânico, porque só por milagre e sorte conseguira chegar aos seus dezessete anos.

Ainda assim era doloroso ter que dizer aquilo:

-Você tem razão.

Harry parecia espantado. Ele realmente esperava uma grande discussão. Mas Hermione parecia ter murchado depois algumas palavras. E então a pior parte veio:

-Eu vou com você.

Harry devia ter imaginado. Ele _devia_ ter sabido.

-Não, Hermione. Isso é loucura, não está vendo? Você quer mesmo largar sua _educação_ para sair numa jornada incerta atrás de – ele meneou a cabeça. – Nem estou certo que do estou atrás!

-Acho que não compreendeu, Harry. Não estou pedindo sua autorização. Deixá-lo sozinho atrás de sabe-se lá o quê? – ela riu com desdém. – Você malmente pode funcionar em dias normais! É um desastre ambulante.

Ele tentou não se ofender. Harry tinha noção que não queria ter _essa_ discussão com Hermione. Ela venceria fácil. Ela o humilharia, em verdade. E não deixaria de jogar em sua cara que ainda o considerava um risco para si mesmo.

-Ok. Sim, eu sou um desastre. Estou melhorando, no entanto – Harry ignorou o som de escarninho da garota. – De toda forma, não quer dizer que sou sua responsabilidade! Eu posso fazer isso sozinho!

-Meu Deus, como você é idiota! Essa não é a questão, Harry. Você _não precisa_ fazer isto sozinho, você _não_ vai fazer isso sozinho! EU VOU COM VOCÊ.

 **Eu estava entrando em pânico.**

-NÃO! NEM PENSAR. DE JEITO NENHUM. VOCÊ NÃO VAI CHEGAR PERTO DESSA HISTÓRIA.

Hermione respirou fundo, mesmo com Harry gritando na sua cara, ela parecia ter se acalmado e sorria triunfante. – Você não pode me impedir.

 **Eu vou matar essa garota.**

-HAH, ENTÃO VOCÊ NÃO ME CONHECE REALMENTE, HERMIONE!

-Oh, eu o conheço muito bem, Harry. E é por essa razão que estou afirmando que vou acompanhá-lo.

O que mais enfurecia Harry era que Hermione não parecia entender que ele estava tentando protegê-la. Pior: enquanto ele parecia ensandecido, gritando apenas a alguns centímetros do seu rosto, Hermione não parecia afetada. Como se tivesse absoluta certeza que teria as coisas à sua maneira no final das contas.

 **Precisei me afastar fisicamente para não fazer nenhuma besteira, conseguia sentir minha mágica se espalhando, as pontas de meus dedos formigando. Era como minha magica tivesse a intenção de – _pudesse -_ prendê-la magicamente e deixá-la numa redoma até que tudo acabasse. **

**Vamos tentar de novo. Com calma dessa vez.**

-Hermione... por favor entenda minha posição. Não posso... Você é um ponto fixo da minha vida. Eu não estou disposto a te perder. Sei que ainda acha imprudente da minha parte, essa nova jornada. E realmente é. Por isso não posso arriscá-la.

 **Hermione me encarou como se pudesse retirar minha alma através dos meus olhos e então surrá-la. Eu teria preferido a ouvi-la indagar venenosamente:**

-Mas eu posso perdê-lo?

 **O que eu podia responder? Que seria o meu prazer morrer por ela?**

 **Eu não sou um completo idiota.**

-Não quis dizer isso – gaguejou.

-Foi exatamente o que quis dizer, Harry James Potter! E se você acreditou, mesmo que por um segundo, que vou deixa-lo ir sem alarde, você é mais _ignorante_ do que pensei.

* * *

 **Nota: Sem tempo, gente. Sorry.**


	14. Chapter 14

**To Be Perfectly Honest…**

* * *

 **... it could be way worse**

* * *

 _Aclarações:_

 **Negrito** – 'esclarecimentos' de Harry. Pensamentos dele. POV's Harry.

 _Itálico -_ ênfase em alguma palavra, ou frase.

 **\ V / \ V / \ V / \ V / \ V / \ V /**

 **[What if: Sexto ano] Universo alternativo. As always.**

* * *

 **Proposta:** Sexto ano, cena de ciúmes de Hermione. Onde Ron e Lavander entram na sala em que Harry e Hermione estão conversando. Eu gosto de certa parte dessa estória... Exceto a parte onde Hermione surta e solta pássaros para perseguir Lavander e Ron. I mean... so fucked up. I can't even.

Vamos tentar de outra forma então...

* * *

 **Observação:** Linguagem obscena. Capítulo não betado.

* * *

 **Quatorze**

 **Ron estava a bordo. É claro que estava.**

 **Ele havia concordado com minhas razões sem pestanejar e não posso negar que parte de mim está ainda mais assustada por conta disso.**

 **Por um instante pensei que Ron fosse insistir em levar Lilá conosco. Não foi o caso, longe disto: o rapaz a largou como se fosse uma batata quente.**

 **Ron racionalizou que seria perigoso demais manter Lilá por perto em nossa empreitada, especialmente porque – sejamos francos – a garota não era necessariamente confiável com uma varinha, seria apenas mais uma distração. E apesar de cruel, a verdade é que ela seria um fardo. Se houvesse tempo, podíamos treiná-la, mas não era o caso. E apesar de todas as situações que superamos, Ron, Hermione e eu dificilmente somos qualificados.**

 **\ V / \ V / \ V /**

Harry esfregou os olhos sob óculos, empurrando com a outra mão o livro para mais longe de si possível. - A gente tá fodido.

Quase divertida, Hermione comentou:

– Sempre.

Apesar de si mesmo Harry riu, meneando a cabeça. Suspirando quando Hemione tomou sua mão na dela, puxando mais uma vez para eles o livro - Os Contos de Beedle, o Bardo.

Ron bufou. – Você já leu mais de 10 vezes esse livro, Hermione, e não conseguiu retirar nada dele. Por que vocês ainda continuam lendo essa porcaria? Já não tínhamos concordado que Dumbledore estava completamente caduco?! Ele deu um pomo-de-ouro estúpido para Harry!

A morena lançou um olhar de lado para Harry encontrando os olhos dele já no seus. Então revirou os olhos e apontou a cabeça para Ron que, deitado no sofá da tenda, brincava com seu desiluminador. Harry riu baixinho.

Ron quase deu um salto para lhes encarar. – O que é? Mais um de seus segredinhos?

 **No fim foi um inferno ter trazido Ron conosco. E a cada dia eu me arrependia um pouco mais. Como agora.**

 **Hermione me cutucou com o ombro para me informar que era minha vez de lidar com a paranoia de Ron. De novo.**

Respirando fundo e lançando um olhar venenoso para a amiga – que o ignorou – Harry começou:

-Não, Ron. Cara, nós precisamos mesmo saber porque Dumbledore nos deu cada um desses itens. E sim, ele era meio insano – Hermione pigarreou ao seu lado – Quero dizer, _completamente insano._ Mas era definitivamente um gênio e nos recusamos a acreditar que não haja uma razão por trás de cada um desses itens. Então, yeah, vamos ler mais 100, 200 ou 300 vezes se necessário, por mais que isso doía na minha alma – Hermione largou da sua mão para lhe estapear.

-Não estou falando disto! Vocês estão todo tempo lado a lado com a cabeça enfiada em um desses livros! E eu fico sem nada pra fazer.

-Bem, você sempre pode pegar uma cadeira, escolher um livro e tentar ser útil – Hermione respondeu com sarcasmo.

-Não pensei que essa nossa viagem seria assim...

Hermione estreitou a vista, mas antes que pudesse abrir a boca para o que seria um ataque fulminante, Harry deslizou a mão pelos cachos da morena, até sua nuca, batendo levemente com o indicador tratando de implorar que deixasse para lá. Franzindo o cenho para o amigo, Hermione assentiu relutante e voltou para o livro a sua frente.

-Eu sei, Ron. Então também queria que tivéssemos mais progresso para mostrar e-

-Você quis dizer "algum progresso" né? Porque não temos nada até agora – o ruivo o interrompeu.

 **O que eu podia dizer? "Fuck you"? Não. Porque ele estava certo. Não tínhamos nada. Apenas uma ideia estapafúrdia do que estávamos procurando.**

-Vá se danar, Ron! Você não faz absolutamente nada e reclama por não termos progresso? Oh bu-huh você não é um pesquisador, não se dá bem com livros, bu-huh você não sabe sequer ferver uma água ou mesmo servir um lanche, bu-huh você está completamente entediado. Eu estou cansada de suas reclamações! Ninguém, ABSOLUTAMENTE ninguém, te forçou a vir conosco. Então seja produtivo ou SHUT THE FUCK UP!

 **Eu olhava para o ponto atrás dos ombros de Ron, sem coragem de encarar seus olhos nem de me voltar para Hermione. Ela estava possessa! Estou grato que as descargas de ódio e indignação não são para mim.**

-É claro que você ia escolher ele!

 **Oh não, ele não fez isso...**

* * *

 **NA: Flashforward para a barraca _because of reasons_. Obrigada pelos comentários.**


End file.
